


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 406

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [38]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 406 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 406 ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 406

SEIKU  
No. Our duty is to protect and serve you, my King.

TRANSLATION  
 _No. Osir job bilaik na shil na badan yu op, ai Haihefa._

LUNA  
I give myself… To the miracle… Of the sea…

TRANSLATION  
 _Ai giv ai op… Gon nemiyon… Kom lanik-de…_

LUNA/RAVEN  
I give myself…

TRANSLATION  
 _Ai giv ai op…_

LUNA/RAVEN  
To the miracle…

TRANSLATION  
 _Gon nemiyon…_

LUNA/RAVEN  
Of the sea.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kom lanik-de…_

YOUNG TRIKRU BOY  
Help! Over here, help!

TRANSLATION  
 _Sisen! Raun hir, sis ai au!_

ROAN  
Stand down. That’s an order.

TRANSLATION  
 _Chil yu daun. Daun laik hedon._

ESOP  
Sire, they killed our people.

TRANSLATION  
 _Amin, emo don slip oso kru daun._

ROAN  
And we killed theirs. Stand down.

TRANSLATION  
 _En oso don slip emon daun. Chil yu daun._

TRIKRU WARRIOR  
Durian, come here.

TRANSLATION  
 _Doryen, miya._

YOUNG TRIKRU BOY  
Azgeda! Azgeda!

TRANSLATION  
 _Azgeda! Azgeda!_

TRIKRU WARRIOR  
Release him!

TRANSLATION  
 _Breik em au!_

SEIKU  
Back off or he dies!

TRANSLATION  
 _Step of o em wan op!_

ROAN  
Let him go!

TRANSLATION  
 _Sen em klir!_

ROAN  
Watch our backs.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hez osir op._

SEIKU  
My King, we should go with you.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ai Haihefa, osir beda goch yu op._

ROAN  
Nothing is more important than this cargo. Keep it safe.

TRANSLATION  
 _Non bilaik mou meija kom disha shimon. Teik em klir._

MURPHY  
I creep on myself… For the miracle of… A horny mistake.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ai skiv ai op… Gon nemiyon kom… Manik deya._

OCTAVIA  
Blood must have blood.

TRANSLATION  
 _Jus drein jus daun._

LUNA  
Devoted to the miracle…

TRANSLATION  
 _Wichen gon nemiyon…_

LUNA  
In death, may you find what you couldn’t in life. Let this shelter you from the cold.

TRANSLATION  
 _Gon wamplei, hofli yu na lok op chit bilaik yu nou don lok up gon yu sonraun. Teik dison sheid yu klin kom friznes._

GROUP  
They’ve found us!

TRANSLATION  
 _‘Mo don lok oso op!_

GROUP  
Keep going!

TRANSLATION  
 _Kigon, you!_

GROUP  
Go faster!

TRANSLATION  
 _Gyon au mou snap!_


End file.
